


Only you

by LadyUnsociable



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUnsociable/pseuds/LadyUnsociable
Summary: After seconds of absolute, and even awkward silence, Ramón spoke again.-"Having people better trained than me; that would be more helpful to you...", he paused briefly. "Why did you choose me?"Surprisingly, Alonso wasted no time in answering his question.-"I didn't choose you for your abilities; and you know it."And that silence reigned again.****Oneshot located during the night where Ramón is accidentally shot by Pablo in his attempt to get rid of Tintin. From the comic "The broken ear" (page 34).Alonso Pérez x Ramón BadaENGLISH TRANSLATION
Relationships: Ramón Bada/Alonso Perez
Kudos: 3





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to submit this story in English for the readers which don't speak spanish. Of course, I won't delete the spanish version. I'll just keep the two of them.  
> Just want to clarify you that some words were modificated and others were left in their original spanish according to Ramón's character to made it somehow "more accurate". I'm not a translator, so I apologize for the grammatical errors (if there is any). And another apologize if the characters act a bit OOC here. I tried XD  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Life definitely wanted to make him suffer; fail; trigger him, and who knows what else. The point was that he was already convincing himself that if something went well for him, he should not be deluded because that would surely not happen to him again.

Or so Ramón thought.

If the fact that he had missed his aim (for a change) trying to kill Tintin and turn him into a "bad memory" as his partner Alonso told him had not been enough misfortune, it was he who ended up taking what will surely be a bad memory that will annoy him until his last days no matter how hard he tries to forget it. One that also was completely and literally painful.

Luckily he had managed to get to where they were both staying before he passed out, since he could barely stand. And being shot in one of his buttocks just messed everything up. Sure: it could have been an arm, a leg, or even a shoulder; the difference in bleeding would not be much. Yet it had to be there. Just. Right. There. The pain was unbearable with each hurried step he took and he only wished that Alonso had accompanied him as on other occasions. He would still be in pain, but at least that way he saved a tortuous return on foot.

But no.

He had to go and do it alone. And it went wrong.

"And all because of that desgraciado journalist!", thought the taller man furious. "I would give anything to have heem in my hands and to stick my knives on heem one by one."

But was Tintin really guilty in its entirety? Well...partly yes. If he had not intervened in their affairs, things would be very different. First, if only Ramón reported in the newspaper about the disappearance of Balthazar's parrot, it would have been possible to avoid breaking into the redhead's apartment in vain to recover it. Second, and if the bird spoke earlier, he and Alonso might have managed to catch Tortilla before he escaped to San Theodoros, dumped the man, and got hold of the fetish.

Although that object would turn out to be a fake like the one in the museum. But be that as it may, at least they could move more freely without even having to make sure Tintin didn't get in their way. Without his presence, it would have been easier for both of them. And most importantly, right now he wouldn't be lying face down on a bed complaining of pain.

But, once again, no.

Because life was that cruel to him.

However, on the other hand, Ramón couldn't help but think that he simply couldn't do anything right. Or at least on his own; because it was Alonso who helped him get away from the journalist by having him cornered.

If not for the intervention of his partner, he almost killed the only witness to the death of his owner without realizing that he was going to spoil everything.

Without Alonso, he might as well have been arrested during the journey in the Ville-de-Lyon when he was about to face the old man, believing him to be Tintin. What the hell was he thinking of doing that in broad daylight and in full view of every other passenger?

Alonso...

Remembering his name used to distract him, which he especially liked when he was going through difficult times. And speaking of the king of Rome...

-"How do you feel?", asked the shorter man, caughting his attention.

-"Huh? Oh...sore, obviously...but a leettle better I guess." Alonso decided to sit in a chair next to him.

-“Luckily it wasn't such a deep wound. I was finally able to control you that little bleeding,” he said. “Señor Tintin got his way again, but he still won't be able to claim victory Ramón. I assure you! We will find that fetish before he does." Ramón did not answer at first and simply sank his head deeper into the pillow. It was true that they now knew the whereabouts of that Arumbayan relic thanks to the redhead, but because of him and his incident their search was slowed down, giving the journalist more opportunity to get it before they did. Of course it was HIS fault, he kept repeating himself.

-"Useless..", he whispered unconsciously, but that didn't prevent him from being the only one to hear it.

-"Excuse me? Did you call me useless?" The taller man was startled. He didn't want to complicate matters further with misunderstandings. 

-"No no! Forgive me Alonso, I didn't mean you. I would never do eet!”, declaring the latter as if his life depended on it. "I said that to myself," he confessed with a certain tone of sadness. His partner didn't ignore that.

-"To yourself? Why? You're not useless Ramón."

-"Sí I am. Nothing has been going well for me and I always need you so as not to ruin eet because of my lack of experience and, above all, skill. As much as I try and try to better handle the knife, I still make the same mistake of throwing eet too far to the right. ¡Sí! I kept saying eet was just a leettle bit, but I don't gain anything by lying to myself. Eet just frustrates me so much that I can't improve. I'm a disaster!"

-"Ramón-"

-"A disaster I tell you! Other than that I'm worthless, jerk, wretched and all the other insults you ever told me. I don't blame you if you ever thought that working together was and ees a bad idea. Let's face eet." 

-"Ram-"

-"I'm just not good for thees", he said with tears coming out of his eyes. “When you tell me about your other compadres with whom you worked before me, eet not only generates me envy and some jealousy, but also admiration. They were skilled and they could prove eet to you when they had to do something on their own. And I'm sure there are more of those that would have made eet easy for you to get thees damn fetish. You have no idea how much I wanted to do the same to impress you; to show you that I didn't always have to depend on you…but I just…can't. Why can't I be like them even once? ¡¿POR QUÉ ALONSO?!"

Ramón had to interrupt his notorious frustration and began to sob with his face tied to his crossed arms and leaning on his pillow. Alonso didn't know what to say about what he had just heard. True: he told him about his previous experiences with other men whom he knew even from childhood. Sometimes he was amused by the expressions his friend made when he related his relationship with them, even though he was not romantically interested in any of them. But he couldn't blame him, because Ramón was always a little bit jealous and didn't even have the precaution of hiding it. Or the intention perhaps. That, whether he wants to admit it or not, Alonso used to like it.

Back to the present, he placed his hand gently on his lover's head and stroked his black hair. He also approached being almost on the edge of the chair and with his other hand, he tried to entwine it with Ramón's. He immediately raised his head slightly, and with his wet eyes coupled with his flushed face and wet cheeks, he finally made eye contact with him.

-"You have no idea what you're saying."

-"Haven't I?", asked the taller man. Alonso shook his head and gave him a genuine, compassionate smile. One that he had not seen in a while by the way. Ramón wiped away his tears with the help of his pajama sleeve and turned his head completely towards his partner. He smiled a little too but didn't say anything. At the moment he didn't know. And it seemed that either the other man, since his face reflected like he was thinking what to say. 

After seconds of absolute, and even awkward silence, Ramón spoke again.

-"Having people better trained than me; that would be more helpful to you...", he paused briefly. "Why did you choose me?"

Surprisingly, Alonso wasted no time in answering his question.

-"I didn't choose you for your abilities; and you know it."

And that silence reigned again. He was a bit surprised to hear that question. He felt like he was talking to a stranger.

-"As I told you: you have no idea what you're saying," he replied. “Maybe I came to think of that when we had just been introduced. But to be honest, you are very different from my other colleagues. Well…they all were. The point is that as time went by, I began to realize that you were special to me. I got along with those guys for our organization to commit a few robberies out there. But…I never enjoyed their company as much as I do yours. I know that I am not very expressive; however what I am telling you is true." He stopped for a moment after looking at Ramón's astonished face, which made him smile again. “Do you remember the night where we confessed to each other? That stormy one?"

The taller man nodded.

They would never forget it. And all because of a nightmare. A recurring nightmare of Ramón about a horrible traumatic event from his childhood involving the cold-blooded murder of his parents in his own home. He was about six years old and slept peacefully in his room during a night that seemed to be quiet. And it was, until the sound of gunshots coming from the living room woke him up.

In real life the murderer, from whom his father made the mistake of asking for money, fled the home since he didn't know that the victims had a son. Fortunately, he would be caught by the police thanks to a neighbor who also heard the shots. That same woman would go a few minutes later to the Bada residence to inspect it. And despite being somewhat touched by what she saw, she was happy to see little Ramón, hidden in his closet, alive. However, the scene that the boy had to witness as soon as he came down the stairs was extremely hard and would remain in his mind for many, many years. Finally, that lady, his already mentioned neighbor, adopted him and raised him until he was eighteen. She would die naturally and without ever knowing the life that Ramón ended up leading because of that tragic event.

But the nightmare had a different ending. Instead of escaping the home, the murderer went upstairs to the child's room. He could hear the slow and heavy steps of that man, which became clearer and clearer. And much to his regret, he was unable to scream or make a sound; as if something was obstructing the vocal cords. Locked up, scared to death, trembling with dread, eyes wide open and unable to speak for help; so he was. The door was opened quickly and the last thing he saw was a revolver pointed at his face, while in his mind he screamed uncontrollably at him not to do anything to him. And even though it wasn't noticeable in the dark, he knew that ruthless man was smiling cynically, and just as he pulled the trigger...

Ramón woke up, startled and agitated.

Something that happened to him many, many times. Until he met Alonso. For some reason, that nightmare stopped being present for a long time, obviously causing him great happiness. However, a rather stormy night with strong winds would happen again what he believed would not live again. It was that occasion in which the relationship of both men changed and stopped being just friendship and companionship. They had taken the first step and from there their romance was born.

-"Well, I suppose you didn't forget our confessions," said the shorter man.

-"Of course not."

-"Well, I'll tell you again because I think for a moment you did." With that said, he took him carefully by the chin, lifting it slightly. “Ramón, the first time I saw you, everything around me changed suddenly. I did not believe in love at first sight, but with the experiences that we lived together; and more importantly and I add it now: your company, made me realize how much I need you by my side. And nobody ever made me live something like that; only you. If sometimes I insult you or show myself very serious and demanding, it is because I want you to give your best, to motivate you to strive to improve. I wasn't born knowing how to use a revolver either; everything is accomplished with practice. And I understand how frustrating it tends to be at first, but listen to me well: you have to believe in yourself and also love yourself Ramón. If I do, why don't you? Give yourself time and you will get it. I think it's great that you want to show me that you are capable of doing things on your own, but never forget that I am not going to replace you with anything or anyone in the world. You know that I love you for who you are, and not what you are."

Again with tears in his eyes, Ramón tried not to erase his smile at such words, so he himself detached his body to the abdomen area, supporting his hands on the mattress. Alonso didn't need any kind of explanation to understand what to do. Quickly their lips connected, feeling both the warmth of the other and a so characteristic strong passion. It was a totally pleasant sensation and for a moment what was around them didn't exist, it was just the two of them. The same thing happened with their thoughts: their problems both past and present, the Arumbaya fetish issue, and señor Tintin himself briefly disappeared. Finally when they had to cut due to lack of air, Alonso leaned his forehead against Ramón's, staying like that for a while. They then went on to make eye contact again, causing them to smile at almost the same time.

-"Believe me: I need you more than you need me," said the shorter man, wiping the taller man's tears with his fingertips. “If I lost you, I swear I would be a very unhappy man. Not with all the valuable jewels I can get could I be."

-"Do you really mean eet?"

-“But of course. Because you're my most valuable jewel."

-"Oh, shut up Romeo!", Ramón commented as a joke and with a notorious blush, both ending laughing.

-“I don't think I've ever said something like that in my whole life. It even felt weird, I must admit."

-“Precisely because you're not very expressive. But eet was sincere. And that's the only thing that matters to me."

-“Of course it was sincere. No one brought me as much happiness as you. Not even my parents. No one. Only you." With that said, they both kissed again. If it weren't for Ramón being hurt, they definitely would have made it too.

Of course, that didn't stop them from sleeping together. Because that's how they wanted, want and will want to be.

Together.

Together until death.

And...why not; together even after death.


End file.
